weekyle15s_kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Bradford
Dylan is Kyle's Best Friend during his adventures with the Turtles and is Chris Bradford's adopted son. Appearance He has black hair and wears red clothes. Whilst using Satan Soul, Dylan's eyes become darker and his eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing his right eye vertically; similar markings are present above chest and on both of his bare thighs. His hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting jaggier, his hair turns blonde for some reason, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elfs. He also gains sharp canine teeth, and his lips become covered in dark lipstick. His forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. He also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. His clothing also changes, with any attire he might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals his arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of his stomache and bare chest. Such clothing has golden- colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and his similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. His shoulders are tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and his feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high shoes, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of his legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. He also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of his transformed arms. In his Halphas Form: He gains two side burn like scales on his face and his body is covered in scales like a fish including the wings. He wears blue pants that are ripped opened and wears a blue/white stripped shirt that exposes his bare chest. In his Sitri Form: He becomes taller and more massive, with his facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. He gains a fair amount of thin markings on his arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even his signature tied strand becoming longer. His torso and part of his lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of his chest, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Dylan's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on his arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Dylan's abdomen by a light belt passing just below his chest, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling his waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of his coat. Hanging from hus shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from Dylan's neck, forming three spikes on his chin and extending to cover his ears, flanking his face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Dylan's forearms sport armored gauntlets almost identical to those he wears in her standard Satan Soul form. His legs appear to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high shoes; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Dylan's groin from sight. The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, are her feet: these are completely obscured from sight, and his calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Dylan, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the People in height. Each leg also bears four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves are supposed to be. Personality He does care for his best friend: Kyle and often get mad whenever he sees his real parents. Powers, Skills and Abilities For a while he looked normal but it was revealed that he has powers of his own. Mutant Powers Dylan is able to manipulate and control the weather through his psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electical energy on both large and small scales. Also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects. Dylan has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms; solar, wind, ocean current, and electromagnetic fields. Dylan can alter his visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to his will. Dylan has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and his psionic powers over weather are affected by his emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that he often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. It was soon revealed that he has to power to absorb Demons as he did with the Nine Demon Gates. Satan Soul Dylan has proven herself to be a skilled user of Darkness Magic. Using the magic as his game-changer in most of his fights. Dylan has shown to be able to use this magic to enhance her physical combat capabilities, create powerful blasts, explosions, shields and even shape it into claw like tendrils capable of chasing after opponents. Dylan extends his hand towards the opponent and summons forth his Magic Seal underneath her opponent, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, which surround and envelope the opponent. *'Flight': In this form, Dylan is capable of sprouting a pair of wings from his back at whim, which allow him to fly. Such wings are reminiscent of a bat’s, and come with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges. *'Enhanced Durability': This form increases Dylan natural durability, allowing him to take multiple powerful explosions from Jackal in consecutive reprises, emerging almost unscathed and remaining active to continue the battle. *'Enhanced Speed': While in this form, Dylan's speed increases to the point where, after sprouting his wings, he could easily deliver a powerful punch to anyone. *'Immense Strength: '''When employing his demonic powers, Dylan's strength is increased to the point where he can easily break through solid rock with hus punches. He was also able to block a punch from Tempester, one of the strongest of the nine Demon Gates. *'Poison Resistance: This form allows Dylan to have a high resistance against poison, going as far as inhaling Cobra's poison and calling it a treat. Halphas *'''Flight: In this form, through the use of a pair of wings that are reminiscent of an angel's, the user is capable of flight. *'Immense Speed:' While in this form, Dylan;s speed increases dramatically, to the point where it can even surpass the speed of his Satan Soul and Kid Flash. *'Enhanced Durability:' While employing this form, the user's durability is greatly increased, to the extent that it allows them to take a great number of hits by the enemy and still be able to fight. In this form, Dylan was capable of enduring countless assaults, who has attained his maximum speed, and defeat him, while in his original form one of his attacks is enough to knock her unconscious. *'Immense Strength:' When employing this form, the user's strength is increased to the point where they can easily break through large amounts of solid rock with ease. While using this form, Dylan is able to block a punch from his own Satan Soul form, that is being used by Mary Hughes, with one hand or even to create a crater. Sitri *'Fire': While in such form, the flames spreading from the user's feet can seemingly be employed to attack foes, making melee attacks performed by the user more dangerous. Upon striking a foe, flames are often left in the wake of such a hit, which can inflict further damage upon targets. *'Immense Speed': While in such form, Dylan is able to quickly attack anyone and move behind anyone, without the latter being able to counter nor dodge it. *'Immense Strength': While employing this particular Satan Soul, Dylan's strength increases vastly. *'Flight': While using Sitri, Dylan has been shown to be able to fly, most likely using the flames on her feet as jets of some sort. Weapons None. Family *Chris Bradford (Adopted Father) *Mystique (Mother) *Sabertooth (Father) *Kyle (Adopted Brother) *Nightcrawler (Adopted Brother) *Graydon Creed (Adopted Brother/ Arch enemy) *Rogue (Adopted Sister) Voice Actor Cameron Boyce. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Former Villains Category:Double Agents Category:Sons Category:Brothers